Yaoi: 420 Kisses
by PervertedPriestess69
Summary: This a 420 day kink meme tribute! And though it stands alone, you can call it a kind of a continuation of Tutoring Lessons.


Well ok, I wrote this as Anon for a new kink meme comm called bankai_kink. Anon asked for Ichigo/Keigo stoner sex and this is the end result. So, let me know what you think of this! And although I've corrected it some it's not beta'd.

**420 Kisses**

"Kurosaki, are yous serious?" Keigo asked lighting the last joint he had.

"As a heartattack. I've never touched the stuff before!" Ichigo grinned as he sat back on Keigo's bed. He pulled out his books as he watched his friend smoke.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Keigo said exhaling as he passed over the joint to Ichigo.

"Nah man, I'm good!" Ichigo declined with a smile.

"C'mon, man! It's 4:20 in the afternoon, man! You would'd be smoking not just with me, but with the world! C'mon, this one time! I won't pressure you any more." Keigo said when he got an idea.

He stopped and looked at Ichigo with a grin.

"Wow, I don't know if I like that look." Ichigo said in reaction.

"Calm down Kurosaki, it's nothing big, but I've got an idea." He told him. He took of his shirt and and threw it on the chair he was just sitting in.

"That's what worries me." Ichigo said.

He moved the books out of Ichigo's lap and sat on top of his lap facing him. Ichigo coughed a couple of times from the looming smoke when Asano took another toke from the burning joint. He then cupped the back of Ichigo's head and pressed his lips to his. When he let him go there was a grin plastered over the orangeheaded boys face. He blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth as he stared at Asano.

"Uh huh, yeah, I thought you might like that!" He said smirking as he bounced on Ichigo's lap.

"Mmm yeah, but I liked the kiss better!" He replied as he played with Keigo's nipples. "The taste was buttery inside your mouth. I wanna do it again."

Asano complied by continuing to hit Ichigo with chronic laced kisses until the joint was burned to ashes. The two were giggling like school girls when things managed to slow down. Ichigo's hands were inside Keigo's pants and the giggles quickly went into moans. The bouncing on Ichigo's lap turned into grinding against his hand.

"Fuck me Kurosaki." Keigo whispered in his ear. "Shove you big dick up my ass right now." He kept on.

Ichigo's grin went into a stare of lust. His hands roamed over Keigo as he kissed his neck.

"Get undressed." He moaned in his ear. He let Asano up off his lap long enough for the two of them to get there pants and underwear off when he noticed something.

"Whoa, are you commando, Kurosaki?" He said with a grin.

"Yeah." He chuckled as he bounced on the bed removing his pants off of himself.

"That's fucking sexy as hell!" Keigo said stroking himself and watching Ichigo.

Ichigo just grinned as he patted his lap for Keigo to return to him. He reached in his backpack and pulled out a tube of lube. Keigo climbed back on his lap and rubbing his growing erection against Ichigo's.

"I pretty much can gaurantee that everyone in the world, isn't fucking right about now. Are they Keigo?" Ichigo asked as he stroked the lube over both their erections. This little move earned low moans and mewls in reply from his buddy. Their foreheads were pressed together and he took the oppurtunity to kiss Keigo some more. Keigo grinded against Ichigo's hands and dick as they kissed. Ichigo took his hand and ran it in between Keigo's cheeks. He then moved two lubed fingers into Keigo. he began strectching him from the back and pumping him from the front. Ichigo watched Asano with lust filled eyes.

He lifted Asano and moved him over top of him and sat him down square on top of his cock. Asano sucked in a sharp breathe as he settled on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo watch the many looks play across Asano's face. Pain, pleasure, lust, anticipation, hunger, when he saw what he needed to see he went on.

"Fuck yourself with my dick, Keigo." He said into his ear. Without hesitation Asano began bouncing on his lap. Ichigo watched his friend intently. Blush and heat was raising off of the two boys. Ichigo's nails dug into the meat of Keigo's thighs. It encited him to move faster on top of him.

"Jack yourself off. I want you to cum hard for me." Ichigo ordered him. The moans turned into grunts as the sensation was getting closer for the both of them.

"Say you like my dick." He demanded.

"God, Kurosaki umm, I fucking loved your dick!" Keigo went off in a shrill grunt.

"Yeah, if you love it so much. Cum for me right now!" Ichigo commanded. Keigo didn't miss a beat skeeting across Kurosaki's stomach and chest causing Ichigo to smirk in satisfaction.

"Fuck!" He grunted when a few second after he felt his ass milking Ichigo's now pulsating cock. Ichigo growled a hoarse cry as they sat still letting the vibrations run over them.

"Shit, that was fucking amazing! Now, I'm hungry as hell." Ichigo said trying to get his heartrate down.

"Well, sounds like the munchies. I'm assuming from both the sex and the joint." Keigo chuckled. "Shit, let's go get something to eat. Ooh, I could go for a big ass bowl of Kimchi right about now!"

"Yeah, that does sound good!" Ichigo smiled.

END TRANMISSION.


End file.
